


The Next Step

by Clebby



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clebby/pseuds/Clebby
Summary: One day, while their watching Vanellope’s Roster Race, Felix and Calhoun discuss what it would be like to have a kid of their own.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.
Kudos: 25





	The Next Step

"Ready to watch me kick Taffyta's butt?" Vanellope laughed, skipping along as she headed towards Sugar Rush.

Felix and Calhoun walked behind her, hand in hand. Felix grimaced at her choice of words, while Calhoun only smirked.

"You know we are, Princess," She said.

As they stepped into Sugar Rush and walked along the Rainbow Bridge entrance, Felix couldn't help but think back to his and the Sergeant's first kiss. Woo boy did she give one doozy of a kiss. He'd nearly tripped himself while going to help Ralph and Vanellope fix the race track, his mind  
reoccupied with thoughts of the dynamite gal that stole his heart.

Felix smiled, sighing with content. He was a lucky guy, for sure.

Felix felt Calhoun give his hand a light squeeze. He looked up at her and smiled. She must've remembered the kiss, too.

Vanellope glanced their way, noticing the wide grins they were wearing.

"Oh, don't tell me you're getting all lovey-dovey already!" she scoffed, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Felix and Calhoun eyed each other, chuckling. They were well aware of Vanellope's hatred for PDA, but it had little effect on their displays of affection.

Moments later they finally arrived at Vanellope's castle, which had formerly been King Candy's until they discovered he was Turbo in disguise.

Vanellope ran to the castle doors, knocking hastily. She wanted to give Felix and the Sergeant a small tour of her castle before the Roster Race began.

The chocolate-bar doors creaked open, revealing Sour Bill and a few of Vanellope's other advisors.

"Hey, Sour Bill!" Vanellope said with a toothy grin. "Why don't you show my friends the rest of the castle while I go get ready for the Roster Race."

Sour Bill nodded, his grim expression unchanging.

"This way," he drawled, motioning for Felix and Calhoun to follow.

Vanellope trotted off, leaving the couple with Sour Bill.

"Well isn't she excited," Felix said.

Calhoun nodded, placing a hand on her hip.

"She sure is spirited."

Sour Bill gave a deep cough, gaining their attention.

"Let's get this over with," he said.

Sour Bill showed them around the castle, leading them through various hallways.

Vanellope came back to them just as Felix and Calhoun were beginning to wonder how long the tour would last.

"Miss me?" she said, glitching in front of them.

Felix gasped, nearly falling over.

"Don’t startle me like that," he scolded.

Vanellope laughed, ignoring his irritated glare.

"Shall we head to the Roster Race?" she asked, gesturing towards the castle doors.

"Ready when you are, kid," Calhoun replied.

They walked out of the castle, leaving Sour Bill behind.

Calhoun and Felix headed to the bleachers to sit amongst the crowd, while Vanellope stood beside her kart.

Taffyta stood a few feet away, leaning against her kart as she sucked on a hot pink lollipop.

"Brought the power couple along, eh?" Taffyta teased, twisting the lollipop between her fingers.

Vanellope crossed her arms and smirked, eyeing Felix and Calhoun as they held one another's hand.

"Yup. They've been actin' gross all morning." Vanellope hopped into her kart, placing her hands on the wheel.

Taffyta gave a bored 'hmph' before stepping into her kart.

Vanellope continued to watch Felix and Calhoun as the other racers lined the track.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Vanellope asked.

Taffyta looked at the couple inquisitively.

"I don't know. Probably something about their relationship."

Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. I mean what they're talking about specifically."

Taffyta shrugged.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much. It's none of our business anyway."

Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm just so curious."

"For someone who gags at the slightest bit of PDA, you seem to be awfully invested in their love life," Taffyta remarked.

The racers revved their engines, each of them wearing a determined glare. Felix and Calhoun whooped and hollered, waving to their favorite racer.

Vanellope ignored them, looking over the track in front of her. This would be her second official race, and she was anxious to finally win one.

The ref, a floating marshmallow wearing a checkered hat, stood by the starting light. As the light went from red to green he began to wave the flag, signaling for the racers to go.

The crowd cheered as they sped off.

Felix chuckled, shifting closer to his lady.

"Isn't that swell, Tammy? She gets to race like she always wanted." Felix grinned, watching Vanellope on the big screen.

Calhoun nodded. "And her candy-coated friends have started to accept her."

"I don't see why they wouldn't, with her being the princess and all."

"Weren't you listening? She's the 'President'. Big difference."

Felix and Calhoun laughed.

"Not sure why, but I'm pretty fond of the kid," Calhoun said.

"Me too. It almost feels like we've adopted her."

Calhoun snorted.

"Were not even married Felix, and you're talking about having kids?"

Felix blushed, smirking.

"It's always good to be prepared, ma'am," he quipped.

They sat in silence for several moments, watching the race. Felix's mind began to wander, and he was curious about Calhoun's opinion on having a child of their own.

"Tammy, what do you think about us having a kid?"

Calhoun eyed him with a confused glare.

Felix smiled sheepishly.

"After we're married, of course," he corrected.

Calhoun smiled, wrapping an arm around Felix's waist.

"I'm open to it, as long as we don't go crazy and end up with 5 kids," Calhoun replied.

Felix shivered. They could hardly handle Vanellope. He couldn't imagine what 5 kids would be like.

"So what's the next step for us anyway?" Felix asked.

"Well, I guess there's nothing until you propose," Calhoun answered playfully.

Felix laughed nervously, his face turning beet red.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

Calhoun continued to watch the race, giving an occasional shout as Vanellope passed the other racers. 

Felix tried to watch as well, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of proposing. He'd planned to do it sometime this month, but the right moment never came.

Felix sighed, twiddling his thumbs. There never is a perfect moment, is there?

As the race came to an end and Vanellope escorted them out of Sugar Rush, Felix continued to think about how he'd propose to Calhoun.


End file.
